


A is for Ascension

by FrankiValerie



Series: A-Z of Jack [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Grissom - Freeform, Monologue, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a challenge I've set myself; A-Z fanfictions <br/>Inspired by a series I saw on fanfiction.net, only I'll be focusing on Jack. <br/>I'm working on a 'sister series' along side this, same rules, focusing on a Male Jack (considering him an OC since he's pretty different to Jack in my head...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Ascension

Never thought the mother fucking Alliance would want me to be a teacher...

But then my life's kinda taken a turn since Shepard got me out of Cryo. A fuckin awesome turn.

For once I feel... free.

Like I can stop looking over my shoulder. Though habit won't let me relax. Five days into my new job at Grissom Academy and I'm still paranoid about this whole thing. My nightmares make sure of that.

They kinda threw me in the deep end.  My second day on board was a teaching day.

Twenty biotic teenagers staring at me, these big bright scared eyes scanning every part of me. And this was a small class? All I could think was _No fucking way can I handle this_.

Sanders is standing by the classroom door, watching me, this proud fucking smile on her face that I wanna wipe off with my fist. If she’s so fucking confident why doesn’t she do this shit…

“Students, meet your new instructor, Jack.”

They all stay quiet. ‘Cept one. He looks like he could be the oldest. Maybe seventeen or eighteen.  He stands, looking to Sanders. She nods and he looks back to me.

“You’re the super biotic who helped Shepard.” The other kids look  more scared. One girl smiles and mouths a “wow”.

I fold my arms and glance back at Sanders, who looks surprised. She didn’t tell him.

I nod and step forward, “Yeah… Yeah that’s me.”

His expression doesn’t change, “You’re the psychotic biotic.”

I nod again, staring at him, trying to find something in his eyes, past this tough barrier.

“Yeah. So who the fuck are you?”

Sanders coughs in disapproval but I ignore it. 

"Jason Prangley." 

"That's 'Jason Prangley, Ma'am'."

Finally, a small smile breaks through. "Yes ma'am."


End file.
